


自投罗网

by Itna_aly



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itna_aly/pseuds/Itna_aly





	自投罗网

宇智波斑声音沉了下来，“很快你就会知道了。”  
说罢打横抱起金发青年长腿一迈走向自己的卧室。漩涡鸣人有种不好的预感，他拼命挣扎起来，宇智波斑咳嗽几声，漩涡鸣人的动作立刻僵住。  
斑这家伙，还是个病人吧……即使刚刚恢复，身体也……  
于是，这么想着的漩涡鸣人就被宇智波斑压在了柔软的床上，男人欺身而上，将他困在双腿和胳膊之间，“我喜欢你，鸣人。”  
突然温柔下来的声音让漩涡鸣人有些措手不及，他怔怔看着上方宇智波斑那张英俊的脸，这可恶的男人强势又霸道，真是过分呐。  
再次被吻住，漩涡鸣人认命地闭上眼睛。  
宇智波斑的声音带着让人难以抗拒的蛊惑力，他的身体奇怪的沉沦在他细密绵长的吻中，不想拒绝。  
空气渐渐燥热起来，漩涡鸣人想到了自己和宇智波斑的初遇。那个时候他正坐在办公室里看CT，宇智波斑面容平静的走了进来坐在他的对面，身体笔直，将他的症状描述给自己听。  
男人的声音低沉而有磁性，漩涡鸣人抬头看他，典型的宇智波长相。黑色的长发刺猬一般，比佐助的更嚣张，墨黑色的眼睛里满是傲慢与冷漠，不得不说，这男人长得很出众。  
漩涡鸣人一边沙沙记录着，一边问了一些细节。这中间，他能感觉到宇智波斑的视线停留在他身上，那种眼神特别强烈，带了某种说不清道不明的意味，让他如坐针毡。  
这很奇怪不是么。明明只是一个病人，为何会有这样的眼神。  
因着宇智波斑是自己远房叔叔的朋友，漩涡鸣人没有多想，只是照例为他检查、治疗。  
那之后，他们见了很多次面。  
宇智波斑的病并非一日两日就能治好，严重时还需住院。也是因为千手柱间的关系，漩涡鸣人格外关注宇智波斑，有时候甚至亲自照顾。  
那期间，两个人算是成了朋友。至少，漩涡鸣人是这么认为的。  
但现在看来，他果然还是太天真，这个家伙根本就是心怀不轨，自己却还像个傻瓜一样。  
这样想着，身上的衣服已经被宇智波斑剥了个干净，漩涡鸣人无端紧张起来，他要和一个男人……这是什么展开，明明自己是受人之托前来问诊的。  
“你在走神。”宇智波斑的声音带着强烈的不满，“在想什么？”

漩涡鸣人刚要回答，下体就被握住了，他惊呼一声。那双手不轻不重撸动起来，很有技巧。  
“唔……”  
漩涡鸣人绷直了身体，快感像潮水一般涌来。  
最了解男人的还是男人，宇智波斑知道怎么样做会让他舒服。  
没过多久，漩涡鸣人就释放出来。  
宇智波斑脱掉自己身上碍事的衣物，从床头柜子里拿出一管东西，挤出一些膏体探到漩涡鸣人后庭。  
“你……你这变态……居然在家里放着这种东西。”  
漩涡鸣人红着眼角，声音不稳。  
“这是专门为你准备的。”  
“你大爷！”  
宇智波斑恶劣一笑，伸进第二根手指，如愿以偿听到了漩涡鸣人的抽气声，“你最好保留点体力，待会你会叫得更惨。”  
漩涡鸣人感受着男人的手指在他肠壁上探索着，润滑着，那触感非常奇怪，疼痛中带了些难耐。  
果然男人和男人之间要承受很多痛苦。  
“你知道么，”宇智波斑一边做着扩张一边开口，“在看到你的第一眼，我就喜欢上你了。我从你漂亮的蓝色眼睛里看到了自己的眼神，那是一种势在必得。”  
正在被玩弄的小穴渐渐松软，似乎已经适应了手指的入侵。宇智波斑扶着自己的性器，在上面抹了一些润滑剂，“那个时候，我就想操你了。”  
感受着那火热坚挺的东西，漩涡鸣人恐惧地挪动身体，宇智波斑拦住他，将他翻了过来。  
背入式。  
“这样你会舒服一些。”  
宇智波斑扒开漩涡鸣人的臀瓣，再次扩张了下，然后扶着自己慢慢进入。  
“嘶！——你大爷！疼啊……”  
漩涡鸣人抓紧了床单，把它们扯出一道道皱褶。  
只是进了个头部。宇智波斑也并不好受，他俯下身体啃咬吮吸漩涡鸣人的耳朵，“放松，一会就好了。”  
耳朵是敏感部位，漩涡鸣人闷哼，下体再次被握住撸动，快感袭来。宇智波斑趁机挺身直入，一插到底。  
漩涡鸣人的小腿绷直了，他死死咬住身下的枕头，眼角溢出泪水。  
宇智波斑还算温柔，浅浅动了几下，等到身下人不那么难受了才加快速度。  
一次比一次用力的撞击，漩涡鸣人咬紧牙关不肯发出声音。  
疼痛之余，一丝微妙的快感袭来。  
宇智波斑压在他的后背上，身体贴合着，把喘息、感叹如数释放在漩涡鸣人耳边。  
这个变态色情狂！漩涡鸣人感受着体内汹涌的性器，心里狠狠骂着宇智波斑。  
“啊啊啊——”  
宇智波斑变换了一个角度，漩涡鸣人突然甜腻的叫出声，颤抖着。  
失控。  
宇智波斑发现了这个美妙的区域后开始了疯狂的进攻，漩涡鸣人骂着，最后抽泣着喊停，然而宇智波斑统统不理会。  
哭出来吧，崩溃吧。  
漩涡鸣人的下体已经一塌糊涂。床单被他扯得变形，他的脚趾使劲弯曲着，强烈的刺激让他无法承受。  
一阵撞击后，宇智波斑终于闷哼一声释放出来。  
漩涡鸣人感觉到那东西颤抖着释放热液，他那已经泄了两次的分身再次吐出白浊。  
身体被掏空。  
然而宇智波斑只是休息了十几分钟就再次硬了起来。  
漩涡鸣人欲哭无泪，身体被翻转过来面对着宇智波斑，那急不可耐的性器对准了位置便冲刺进去，漩涡鸣人呜咽一声。  
这个该死的变态！  
宇智波斑低头吻住漩涡鸣人，身下的这具躯体真是妙不可言，他放过青年有些红肿的唇，在他耳边低语，“亲爱的，你真棒。”  
回应他的只有一句你大爷。  
宇智波斑并不争辩，只是恶意向上顶弄了几下，随后如愿以偿听到了漩涡鸣人的求饶声。  
紧紧压制着青年，宇智波斑索取着，开拓着他的身体。等到他满足，那金发的青年已经眼神迷离。  
宇智波斑满足的喟叹，将人拥在怀里沉沉睡去。


End file.
